orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shruti Chambal
Shruti Chambal is an inmate at Litchfield Maximum Security Prison. She is portrayed by Reema Sampat. Personality Shruti is an ambitious person, almost becoming a surgeon. She loves self-help and does not procrastinate. She is not completely loyal to Badison, voting for Piper for captain. Physical Appearance Shruti appears to be the only Indian inmate at Litchfield. She has long, black hair, a clear face and a medium build. Biography She is part of Carol Denning's gang in C-Block. She is from Maine. It is hinted by Hellman that her nationality is middle eastern It was revealed by Madison Murphy, whilst threatening Gloria, that Shruti was one test away from being an ENT surgeon. Season Six Shruti is first seen reading a book in her cell, which she shares with Gloria Mendoza. When Daya comes to talk to Gloria, Shruti tells Gloria to move away from the door, because Carol Denning doesn't like it when C-Block inmates talk to 'the help' (inmates who work janitorial). Shruti then warns Dayanara not to steal her brown Pantene. ("Look Out for Number One") Shruti is seen during exercise, overseen by Luschek, but the VCR eats the tape. This upsets the inmates. When Gloria demands real exersive, Shruti suggests Tae Bo.("State of the Uterus") Shruti is present when Carol Denning invites Alex Vause to sit with her during a card game. Later, she witnesses Nicky Nichols attempting to impregnate Blanca Flores. It is assumed she is one of the women who beats up both Nicky and Blanca.("Gordons") Carol signs Shruti up for the new kickball team. Shruti immediately calls being the pitcher. ("Break the String") She is later seen during the training, when Badison kicks the ball into the ceiling and gets it stuck up there. Later, the team is having a vote to decide who is to be the captain; Chapman or Badison. Shruti votes for Chapman. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") When Gloria Mendoza and Blanca Flores are looking for a place to sit in the canteen, Shuti is amongst the inmates denying them of a place at their table, claiming the two empty seats are taken by her spirit animals. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Shruti can be seen practicing under Piper's new warm-ups for the kickball match. Shruti laughs at Badison after she vomits from exercising. Under Badison's order, Shruti begins throwing balls violently at the team for the game. Shruti begins running again when Piper returns and takes over the command from Badison.("Well This Took a Dark Turn") When Badison offers Greg Hellman $300 to dirty up Piper Chapman's record, Hellman has another condition; he wants to receive oral sex from Shruti and Charlene Teng, who he calls 'Jasmine and Mulan'. Badison agrees and says she will make it happen. However, Carol makes a deal with Alex so Carol tells Badison to leave Piper alone. She tells Shruti and Charlene the plans are off, but it is too late as both women have already done the deed. Shruti tells Badison she owes her some mouth wash. ("Double Trouble") Shruti is present for the C-Block 'kickball' meeting where Carol Denning explains the kickball game is going to be a war between C-block and D-block. Carol orders Shruti and the others to bring shivs to the game and to use them to stab the D-Block inmates, but to leave Barbara to her. Shruti and the others then all display their loyalty by participating in a yell. Later, Shruti gets to the kickball field as part of the C-Block team, ready to go to war with D-Block. However, Maria Ruiz convinces Artesian McCullough to let the team captains pick new teams. Shruti is chosen by Badison to be in her team. Badison gives a sign for the C-block women to draw their weapons. However, when Eckelcamp decides to drop her shiv and catch the ball, the women then decide to keep playing the game, abandoning the war altogether. ("Be Free") Relationships Romantic *Hellman - gave a blowjob Friends *Badison (questionable) *Carol Denning *Charlene Teng *Creech *Piper Chapman - voted for Enemies *Hellman *Beth Hoefler *Nicky *Blanca Flores *Gloria Mendoza Trivia *Despite being one of Badison's girls, she voted for Piper to be captain. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters